


Adventure Awaits

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Career Ending Injuries, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: A snapshot. Lin has been injured and it's likely she won't be able to stay on as Cheif. Kya is to say something but years of hurt stand between them. Years Kya wishes she could erase.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	Adventure Awaits

Kya stares as Lin huffs at something Tenzin has said. Tenzin tries to stop Lin from reaching over the table as she winces but Lin just glares. They’re all gathered round the table as they eat dinner. She wants to reach out to her. Wants to let her know that everything will be fine but she can’t.

Lin’s been injured.

She’s not sure how to help her, other than their healing sessions but Lin is still in a lot of pain when she walks. There's no way she can go out into the field like this. It causes her pain when she uses her wires. Kya wants to beg her to stop going to work, beg her to just try and heal but she can’t.

It’s not Kya’s place anymore.

It never really was.

Lin had never asked her to stay and sometimes Kya wishes she had, not that she would of stayed. She was always a free spirit. Always more of a nomad than her air nomad brother is. When she’d come back Lin had been with Tenzin and then when she’d gone away and come back again, she was then with Maya.

Maya was nowhere to be seen now though.

“Where’s Maya?” Kya asks suddenly, everyone turns to stare at her and she realizes they must have been in the middle of a conversation.

“We broke up.” Lin shrugs, wincing slightly and moving to a more comfortable position.

“Oh, I didn’t realize, I’m sorry Lin, she was nice.” Tenzin offers her a sad smile and Lin rolls her eyes at him.

“Tenzin, we weren’t going to get married or anything, she was tired of my job, I was tired of hearing her complain about it, it wasn’t like she didn’t know what she was signing up for,” Lin grumbles, shaking her head.

“I suppose she eventually wanted you to put her first,” Korra says without thinking and everyone grimaces as Lin turns to glare at her.

“I suppose she did, but I couldn’t because keeping people safe comes before giving cuddles, Avatar.” The police chief is fidgeting more and more and Kya soon realizes that the pain is keeping Lin from getting comfortable.

“Come on chief, let's leave these losers and get some air.” Kya stands and offers Lin her hand, grinning down at her as Tenzin tries to tell her off for calling his children losers. “I wasn’t talking about your kids Tenny-poo, nor Pema, just everyone else…oh not Asami either, mostly you and Korra.”

“Hey!” Korra pouts. “Why am I a loser?”

“Sorry kid, Lin comes before you on the friendship pole, you pick on her, I pick on you.” Kya shrugs, ignoring the way her heart flutters when she catches just how big the smile on Lin’s face is.

Kya leads Lin outside to the water feature in the middle of the temple grounds, she watches as Lin limps walking behind her. She wonders if Lin had talked to the Rookie that had caused her accident. Wonder if she’d tried to reassure him that he wasn’t at fault.

“You’re thinking too hard,” Lin remarks as she moves to sit on the stone wall surrounding the fountain.

“I’m thinking about you falling from a building.” Kya arches her eyebrow and Lin shakes her head at her.

“I didn’t exactly mean to.” Lin grumbles and moves, wincing slightly, to grab Kya and pull her down next to her. “Don’t worry about me.”

“Oh Lin, I always will do.” The older woman smiles sadly at her. “I brought you here to try and heal you a bit, take away your pain.”

“We both know, that you can’t fix the damage done, didn’t get to a water bending healer fast enough, I’ll always have this damn limp, even with the pain, I can’t move as fast, I know Kya, I know I’m going to have to retire,” Lin states defeated, her shoulders slumping.

“Lin, it's not a bad thing, see it as a new adventure!” Kya states as she moves behind her to bend the water to Lin’s back and leg, trying her best to take some of the pain away.

“A new adventure to what, sit in my apartment and catch up books I bought twenty years ago and never read?” She huffs and Kya laughs.

“You could see if Maya would go…” Kya didn’t even finish her sentence before Lin stopped her with a glare.

“No thank you, I’m fine on my own” The chief smiles at Kya. “Maya wanted me to be someone I’m not, she wants soft talks by the stars and that’s not me.”

“Sweetheart, you’re going that with me right now.” Kya arched her eyebrow and Lin blushed.

“Yeah but, we’ve known each other forever Kya, friends when we were kids..” Lin trailed off, remembering the night they’d shared before Kya had left.

“And we slept together.” Kya laughs as Lin flushes red and shoves her.

“Hey, just because I’ve healed you a little doesn’t mean you can start being rough with me, even if you know I like it like that.” Kya wiggles her eyebrows and Lin rolls her eyes but can’t help but laugh with her.

“Tenzin knows, you know, I told him, I didn’t want it to come out after we had gotten together.” Lin looks off into the distance. “He asked me if I had feelings for you and I just told him we’d gotten into Uncle Sokka’s Cactus juice.”

“We didn’t drink.” Kya furrowed her brow and looked at Lin, who was smiling sadly.

“I know.” She turned to look at Kya. “I lied to him.”

“You had feelings for me?” The older woman asked as Lin scoffed.

“You know I did, you know I didn’t want you to go but I couldn’t be that person who asked you to stay, you would have resented me for the rest of our lives.” Lin stood up and winced, Kya reached out to her but she shook her head.

“I loved you, more than I loved Tenzin, more than I have ever loved anyone.” Lin admitted, “I never stopped loving you, I looked for you in everyone I’ve been with and come up with nothing because no one is you Kya.”

Kya didn’t say anything, she stood up and wrapped her arms around Lin, pressing their lips together as Lin made a sound of surprise. She wrapped her arms around Kya’s waist and held her in close. She didn't want to break the kiss but soon had to for air.

“I fell out a window to what I thought was my death and all I could think of was you.” Lin felt tears slip down her face as she looked up at Kya. “All I could think of was the time I had wasted in not being honest to you or myself.”

“I love you, Lin.” Kya wiped away the younger woman’s tears. “I will always love you and your new adventure can be with me, we can travel to see Izumi, we can travel to Kyoshi island, we can go visit your sister.”

“We can visit Su after we’ve done all the fun things,” Lin smirked as Kya laughed. “I can show off my beautiful woman and she can be jealous that she only has Baatar.”

“Lin, don’t be mean, Baatar isn’t that bad.” Kya laughed as Lin stuck her tongue out.

“We can figure this out together, you sure you can put up with me being home?” Lin asked.

“Inviting me to move in with you already?” Kya wiggled her eyebrows and Lin shook her head.

“Kya, I have no doubt you will spend the majority of time with me, but if you’d rather not, I understand.” Lin’s face was so hopeful that Kya couldn’t help but kiss her again.

“I love you, I want to spend as much time with you as possible and I have to admit I’m glad you won’t be in danger anymore, but I understand that this will be hard for you, just know I’ll be with you every step of the way.” Kya moved to pean her head on Lin’s shoulder.

“I don’t mind any adventure, as long as it's with you,” Lin whispered in her ear.

“I love you.” Kya sighed happily, listening to Lin’s reply.

Adventure awaits.


End file.
